Secondhand
by 4th of Eleven
Summary: dsfExile can't hurt Revan any more, but she can hurt his droid.


Title: Second Hand  
>Fandom: Knights of the Old Republic<br>Categories: G, DSFExile  
>Disclaimer: Star Wars and all characters, locations, ect. remain the property of Lucasfilm. No copyright infringement is intended.<br>Summary: DSFExile can't hurt Revan any more, but she can hurt his droid. Originally written for a now defunct kink meme.

* * *

><p>Revan, she though angrily. Revan had left her to die at Malachor V. She had served him loyaly, she had turned her back on the Jedi, on her past, on everything she had once valued for Revan's sake. It was because of Revan she'd lost the Force.<p>

Where was Revan now? Gone. Vanished. Dead, maybe. That would be the worst of it, if he'd died before she could find him, before she could make him pay for what she'd endured because she'd followed him.

It was because of Revan that she was reduced to this, an exile everywhere she went, hiding from self-proclaimed Sith Lords she should have been able to crush with a thought. Reduced to this, her only companions a mad woman and a collection of fools weaker even than she was.

And the droid. His droid.

"He always liked to build things." She said idly.

"Query: Who, master?" The droid asked. There was always a mocking tone to its voice. She didn't know if the others could hear it. She could. It was him mocking her, mocking everyone he'd used and discarded.

"Revan." She said, slowly pacing around the droid. "I was always the opposite. Taking things apart, seeing how they work, that's the fun part. Putting them back together, that's optional."

"Statement: Vivisection is always an amusing-"

With a gesture, she smiled as she used the Force, gently nudging the droid's vocabulator just a few microns out of position, silencing it.

"They say you can't torture a droid. You can. It's the same as any being. You keep them confined-"

Concentrating, she shut down a series of wires inside the droid's control console, and it froze in place.

"Confused-"

With a gesture, she began scrambling the droid's sensor inputs and memories.

"And helpless." She whispered as she moved closer to the droid. "I don't know what you're feeling. You're not alive, you're not part of the Force. But I can imagine. You're lost, confused. You don't know where you are, what you're doing. All you know is you can't move, you can't think, you can't do any of the things that used to be second nature to you. I can make this last as long as I like. You're just a machine; your sense of time is just another program. All I need is to touch this wire, shut these sections down-"

The droid was still frozen, but she imagined she saw a flicker in its optics.

"How long did that feel like, droid? Like days had passed? Weeks? Years? It was ten years for me, droid. Ten years I spent alone, trapped, cut off from the Force. Ten years when I was screaming inside and there was nobody to hear."

Anger was building inside her as she stared at the frozen droid.

"He made you to be the same thing he made me into, droid. Perfect. Pure. Cold strength. No human weakness, only the desire to fight, to kill, to survive at any cost. Did he build you with his own hands?"

Closer, she moved, pressing herself against the droid as she whispered through clenched teeth.

"Did he touch you? Did he hold you as he told you what you must do, what you must be? And then when you were no longer of use to him, did he forget you?"

The sound of metal scraping against metal echoed through the room, and she realised she was beginning to crush the droid's carapace, the dark side overwhelming her. Calming herself before she did any more unintentional damage, she stepped away. Carefully, calling to mind the droid's internal schematics, she began to restore the droid to full functionality.

"I can do this any time, droid." She said coldly. "You're mine now, not his. Everything he cared about – the Sith, the Republic, the galaxy itself; I'm going to take it like I've taken you, or I'm going to destroy it. And only then will I find him, and only then will I begin to make him pay for what I endured because I followed him."

The droid remained silent, and she wondered if she'd permanently damaged it.

"Statement." It finally said, the cold mechanical tones blessedly free of any mockery. "I shall enjoy watching that."


End file.
